


danse macabre

by butjaehyunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Across Lifetimes, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie
Summary: The pianist seemed to tell a story when he was playing. There was happiness, love, pain, and a sadness so great Taeyong almost teared up right there in his seat. He felt familiar and Taeyong somehow felt different, like his soul had been frozen in his body and now thawed by each press of the pianist’s fingers on the piano keys.“Even if we ever get lost, I will always find my way back to you.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	danse macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finished this baby in a day, and I've become so incredibly attached to it. I've had this prompt for a while, but finally decided it was time to blow off the dust and reinvent it and this is what it has become. A love story that got me crying when I wrote it, so I do hope you as a reader can feel the same emotions I did <3
> 
> Thank you to the Mods for organising this amazing fest!! I am so grateful, for I had not expected my love for this fic to grow so much.
> 
> Thank you to you as a reader for giving this little piece of me the light of day and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I also wanted to share 2 important songs with you, please give them a listen! They might not fit together, but they are the inspiration that blew life into this story. (one of them also really gets your tearducts working)
> 
> [Danse Macabre - Camille Saint-Saëns on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI-_ugL7KBY)  
> [Danse Macabre - Camille Saint-Saëns on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6WkNAujl93Ho8EebRDmZZy?si=Wj8c-II0RFyvvqWE9hUNbA)
> 
> [My love, My life - Benny Andersson on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMTe_VxMOqA)  
> [My love, My life - Benny Andersson on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/7pSllwShynNUGZNzcvjSuo?si=MCthsMOmTAaId3SrHRb5kQ)
> 
> Edit after reveals: [a moodboard](https://twitter.com/butjaehyunie/status/1322927961583083522?s=21)

“Dear Mr. Pianist, how lovely were the melodies you shared with us tonight. Somehow, you seem so familiar and—” Taeyong started mumbling, “what am I even saying, thank you for playing, my dear pianist.” With a deep bow, Taeyong said goodbye to the pianist, fumbled with his hood that had fallen down and disappeared through the backstage hallways back into the crowd.

Confusion clouded his mind, a headache made thinking clearly more difficult and embarrassment now fully settled in. Taeyong couldn’t shake the feeling, the handsome, young man seemed so familiar. Like an old friend, an acquaintance he somehow lost track of.

The concert had been absolutely wonderful. The audience entranced by the pianist’s playing, his fingers grazing the black and white keys almost lovingly. Taeyong had been one of them.

From the moment the pianist began playing, Taeyong fell short of breath and got goosebumps on his arms, he stayed rigid in his seat. Taeyong didn’t know how to explain the feeling, but his heart had started beating faster. The pianist seemed to tell a story through each touch of key. There was happiness, love, pain, and a sadness so great Taeyong almost teared up right there in his seat.

“Ah, Taeyong, there you are. Where did you run off to this time? Ah forget it, I don’t want to know. Get in the vehicle!” His father said aggressively.

“I’m sorry father.” Taeyong kept silent while entering their carriage, he knew better than to overshare, for he knew the consequences.

Their carriage left the concert hall and Taeyong thought back to the young pianist that had touched him with his music. It was a miracle that he’d even been allowed to go to the concert. His father had been disinterested until he realised not attending this one-time event would’ve been deemed a loss for his public image.

Taeyong felt somehow different, like his soul had been frozen in his body and thawed by each press of the pianist’s fingers on the piano keys. Taking in a deep breath, Taeyong looked out the window to the disappearing town houses and wished he could form his own life and destiny, instead of being stuck with an unloving father in an ice-cold mansion.

  
  


†

  
  


Jaehyun just about registered the young man disappearing around the corner and cursed. He’d listened to the stranger’s words, when he felt it. His body got warm inside, flames licking around his dead insides, except it didn’t hurt. Jaehyun had been around long enough to recognise that feeling. He’d seen but a glimpse of his face, though before he could stop him, the young man had bowed quickly and run away.

The man hadn’t introduced himself, but he hadn’t needed to in the end. Jaehyun knew just who he was.

He carded his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He’s back. He’s finally back to turn Jaehyun’s bitter life around, and he'd come to him unknowingly. Jaehyun could recognise that face anywhere, his love— his love had come back to him. He felt his strength returning and tried to contain the pent up rage that had faded into deep sadness overtime.

Taeyong, had come back to him. His reincarnation was even more beautiful and fair than how Jaehyun had been able to remember his lover over time. If he wasn’t dead, he knew for sure his heart would be beating with life at immense speed. Somehow, he felt alive, for his love had returned to earth, to Jaehyun’s heart. Though Jaehyun didn’t need breathing to survive, he felt like suddenly he’d reached the surface of the water and could finally breathe again after centuries of suffocation.

It had been years and years ago since Jaehyun had been happy, happily in love with Taeyong, the love of his deadly life. He’d found his soulmate at last and lived a few months of bliss. Taeyong had been his saving grace, his hope and smile. He’d been hesitant about having to turn him, in order to be together forever, even though Taeyong had asked several times. He just couldn’t fathom putting his love through the pain so he kept stalling. For then, the time had been pleasant and calm, nothing had been rushing or threatening them.

Until word got out that the vampire had found his soulmate and the humans feared his power to be unstoppable. Jaehyun didn’t understand why or how, he was a decent vampire, as friendly as they came. He refused to harm living creatures and he was happy, so happy with his love.

The humans however, decided separating them would be best. So at the moment the couple expected it the least, they pulled them apart.

Jaehyun still remembered how they had chained him to a wall and made him watch how they drove a knife through his love's heart. Lost in despair and utter fear of losing Taeyong, the only thing he could do was scream and cry out his lover’s name, but in the end, Jaehyun had no power and watched his lover die.

He remembered Taeyong’s calls for him, his cries out of pain, the expression on his face when he realised he was dying and the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. Jaehyun remembered the tears rolling down his own face and how salty they tasted, he remembered them like it was yesterday. The feeling of every single part of his body burning in the flames he once called home, his soul almost shrivelling up into nothing. He remembered Taeyong’s last words, _“My life, I’ll find you— my life.”_ , before watching him lose all the life he had in him. Losing Taeyong had been losing half of himself.

The humans had let him loose after that, and Jaehyun had taken his dead lover’s body in his arms and wept, the humans couldn’t do him any harm, so they harmed his only weakness. Taeyong’s body slowly vanished up in the air and Jaehyun remembered the feeling of his eyes turning red, vision blurring out of anger and sense of smell leading him towards the humans who’d wrongfully misjudged the ‘friendly’ vampire. For whoever touched his love, paid for it with their life and faced his wrath.

Jaehyun had been blind with rage and pain for years, killing everyone and everything that dared come too close. Eventually the rage dwindled down over the years, and his friends from his coven were able to talk some sense into him. Taeyong being his soulmate meant he would be reincarnated and Jaehyun just had to be patient.

For centuries, Jaehyun had wandered around, in search of Taeyong’s reincarnation. A few times, he had almost given up and tried to end it all, but there was one thing keeping him sane. Taeyong had always loved it when he played him a song on the piano. The first time Jaehyun had returned to the instrument and sat down on the bench, he thought of playing only one song. Slowly, he began playing ‘ _my love, my life’_ , the song that he would never play for anyone else. For Taeyong had been the one he composed it for and never would anyone else become deserving of such honour.

Jaehyun knew what he had to do. Inform his coven of Taeyong’s return, find out about his whereabouts, and plan their reunion.

  
  


†

  
  


Taeyong let go of the man’s hands and sighed inwardly. He’d been dancing with so many strangers tonight, he really wanted to stop. While dance partners switched again, Taeyong cast a look in the direction of his father, cozying up to the other horrible rich people present. Of course, his father would throw this pretentious ball, of course he would use Taeyong’s name to get people to come. Nothing better than using his only son, who he despises, to lure even more insincere people into their home. Not that Taeyong called this mansion his home.

Taeyong didn’t feel like he had a home, his mother had died when he was a child and he hadn’t received much love afterwards. His father was a cold-hearted jerk and Taeyong would much rather be very far away from him. Alas, Taeyong didn’t have much to say, he was simply a pawn in his father’s game.

He felt his new partner take his hand and guide him into position, the music had already started but Taeyong’s mind had been somewhere else.

“My dear Taeyong,” The man spoke, softly. His voice struck something deep inside of him, and Taeyong felt his body freeze. He looked up at his partner’s face and felt goosebumps rise on his skin. The Great Pianist had graced him with his presence and for a second, Taeyong forgot how to breathe.

“My dear pianist,” Taeyong wondered, voice coming out in but a whisper. The man in front of him was gorgeous, the pale complexion with black smooth hair and warm brown eyes captivated him. He felt extremely calm. The pianist’s presence was comforting, and suddenly it felt like he hadn’t been imagining all those feelings during the concert at all, for they fluttered back quite quickly.

“To what do I owe this honour, my dear pianist?” Taeyong asked, and he allowed the pianist to sway him through the mass of dancers.

“The honour is entirely mine, you look like an angel tonight, my dear Taeyong.” The pianist answered and continued to lead Taeyong through the room. Taeyong didn’t understand how the great pianist came to know of this event, less of all came to dance with Taeyong himself, but he was grateful. 

“If I may ask, my dear pianist, with what reason have you come tonight?” Taeyong dared, but he needed to know why.

“I have come with a purpose, and I wanted to see you, my dear.”, The pianist spoke softly, as if he didn’t want others to know. Taeyong felt like he could see right through him, gaze firm and intense.

“I’ve come to show you something, my love.”, The pianist said.

“ _My love?_ My dear pianist, why are you calling me tha—” Taeyong was interrupted by his own eyes widening, staring into the pianist’s eyes that had switched to bright red and back to brown in the friction of a second. But Taeyong wasn’t watching his eyes or the rest of the ballroom anymore, now Taeyong saw an entirely different view. And while his body was still softly being swayed around the room, Taeyong’s soul received a visit from the past.

It was like he got transported back in time to another era, the landscape was different, the climate warmer. He was standing in a field and he felt lighter, happier. In front of him, the pianist, smiling back at him, dimples creaking out of the corners of his mouth, _happy._

  
  


_“I’m Jaehyun, dear Taeyong.” The pianist offered him a beautiful rose, freshly plucked from the bushes nearby._

_“That is a beautiful rose, my dear Jaehyun.” He heard himself say, voice lighter than he ever experienced._

_“None as beautiful as you, my dear.” Jaehyun said, eyes sincere._

_“You have a way with words, should I call you poet, dear Jaehyun?”_

_“You may call me pianist, my dear, should you let me play you something one day.”_

_“I’ll be looking forward to it, my dear pianist.” he said, leaving a pretty smile on his lips._

  
  


The air around him got dense and his surroundings whirled around until they settled on another image. He was sitting on a piano bench, watching the pianist play from up close, and he felt moved, emotion swirling through his body.

  
  


_Taeyong leaned closer to Jaehyun, the music pulling him in. The song was absolutely gorgeous. The melody weaved softly through the room, until Jaehyun let the sounds die down and turned towards Taeyong._

_“My love, my dear Taeyong,” he took Taeyong’s hand in his own. “Thank you for making me the happiest man in this cursed life.”_

_Taeyong moved his other hand to cup Jaehyun’s cheek._

_“My life, you are my light even if you don’t see yourself as such.” Taeyong leaned in and softly kissed the other man’s lips, who returned the kiss all so happily._

  
  


His surroundings changed again, this time he found himself in front of a man that looked eerily like his father.

  
  


_“You will not see that thing again!”, the man cried out._

_“You won’t tell me what to do with my life. You have no right, no knowledge nor love for me to decide anything.” Taeyong said._

_“I forbid you! Stay away from that monster.”_

_“No, I will never!”_

  
  


In the following image, he was brought back to the pianist, clinging to his body, in fear of losing him, so it seemed.

  
  


_“Please don't leave me.” Jaehyun said, face buried in his neck. Taeyong took his face in between his hands and made him look up._

_“I will never, my life, you are everything that’s good in this world to me. Look at me, Jaehyun, we will never be separated from each other. That’s what this is, my life, I am your soulmate. Even if we ever get lost, I will always find my way back to you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“As do I.”_

  
  


Taeyong’s surroundings now brought him to an area behind a house, a terrace with a garden. He felt the happiest he had ever felt, and then it was all over.

  
  


_Taeyong felt pain, only pain, his eyesight was blurry, and his breathing got laboured. He heard screaming and crying around him. Someone was detaining him, limiting his movements, even though he didn’t have the energy to move._

_He moved his hand to his chest over his heart, where the pain was most intense, and saw only red when he removed it._

_He heard his father sniding above him, “That’s what you deserve.” But Taeyong could only look up at Jaehyun, chained to the wall and crying out for him, trying to get out of his restraints, clearly stuck._

_Then he realised, he was dying, and the tears continued flowing. He was in so much pain. Breathing was nearly impossible, but he gasped out these last words, “My life, I’ll find you— my life.” And then the world turned black._

  
  
  


When Taeyong blinked he was brought back to the ballroom in the pianist’s arms. He gasped, “ _Jaehyun_ , my life.”

Taeyong felt a single tear rolling down his cheek, which Jaehyun caught with a light kiss on his cheekbone. Their foreheads were touching and Taeyong stared right into his lover’s eyes. Now, he recognised.

“My love,” Jaehyun’s voice was clouded with emotion, “You’re back.”

“My life, I've found you.” Taeyong smiled. Then a serious expression returned to his face, “We need to get out of here, to the garden.”

The song ended and between the mass of dancers, the reunited lovers managed to slip away, out to the big garden of the mansion.

Taeyong led them through the maze of the garden, behind a wall of roses and then he turned around and Jaehyun’s arms wound around him. He felt the invisible hole inside him close up and suddenly he realised what he’d been missing all along.

More tears left his eyes, though this time out of happiness of being reunited with his soulmate. Jaehyun pulled him closer into his arms, bodies flushed together, and nuzzled his face into Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong felt his heartbeat speed up and got reminded of something they should have done long ago.

Before that, however, Jaehyun cupped his cheeks and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, centuries overdue. Taeyong snaked his arms around his neck and opened his lips for Jaehyun to deepen the kiss, and Taeyong let out a sigh of fulfilment, _finally together_.

When their kiss slowed down, Jaehyun broke them apart, leaving their foreheads together. “I love you.”, Taeyong said, “As do I.”, Jaehyun answered.

A sudden noise and shouting could be heard from the beginning of the garden. Taeyong recognised the sound of the guards’ uniforms clanking together as they ran right towards them. “The guards.”

“Don’t worry, my love, I came not alone. My coven has infiltrated every rank of staff there is, they’re waiting for my word to give us safety.” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong nodded and Jaehyun spoke to his friends eagerly waiting for command through their bond. “Enjoy your dinner, guys.”

Immediately after, piercing screams were heard out of the ballroom. The guards running after them turned quiet, now there was only one thing left to fulfil.

“My life, do it.” Taeyong began, “Please.”

Jaehyun knew exactly what Taeyong begged him to do, he ignored his fear of hurting his lover and brought his lips to his neck.

“This will hurt, my love.” He placed a lingering kiss right on the artery.

“I’ll manage, losing you will forever hurt me more.” Taeyong concluded and closed his eyes.

So Jaehyun let his fangs slip out and pierce his lover’s skin.

Taeyong opened his eyes, his irises a blood-red colour and the lovers disappeared into thin air.

  
  
  


†

  
  


“—and so the vampire bit his lover, so that they would always be together, and they vanished into thin air.”

“Papa, do you think they’re still out there? Do you think they’re happy?” Little Yuna asked Taeyong.

“As long as they’re together, they will always be happy.”, Taeyong answered his yawning daughter and patted her head.

“That was really mean of those people to kill the vampire’s lover. He was nice, and didn’t attack humans!” their son exclaimed, pouting.

“True, it was a very evil thing to do.” Jaehyun told Minhyung, Taeyong recognised a hint of pain in his voice, and he quietly took a hold of his hand.

When the kids were tucked into bed, Taeyong returned to the living room to Jaehyun playing ‘ _my love, my life_ ’ on the piano. Taeyong smiled and went to sit beside him on the piano bench. He carded a loving hand through Jaehyun’s hair and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Then, softly he repeated: “As long as we’re together, my life.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'm looking forward to your thoughts! Please leave them below, it would mean the world <3


End file.
